Be My Navigator
by PirateKefka
Summary: A sleepless night leads to talks about their captain and possibly sailing again in the next life. [NaVi]


The women's bunk was unusually empty when Nami woke up. She spent all of her time on the Going Merry asleep by herself when it was on East Blue, but now on the Grand Line a new person came into her life in Nefertari Vivi. Nami usually woke up to the sight of either Vivi's face or the back of her head, but this sleepless night saw neither. Another weird feeling Nami felt was a pool of sweat she was laying in, she hadn't been feeling good the last couple of days, but was hiding it well. She was the only one on the ship with any form of medical knowledge, so she was planning to wait it out. Most likely just a slight fever, nothing serious. She was more worried about her roommate. Nami quickly threw on some clothes and went up to stairs to the main deck.

It didn't take much searching to find the blue haired girl staring off the side of the ship, deep in thought as she stared at the stars. Gently and slowly, Nami went up to her and stood next to her, kneeling on the railing.

"Couldn't sleep, hun?"

"Oh…Nami…no, I guess I couldn't. I've been having troubles ever since Little Garden."

"We've all been having troubles since then, it was an intense fight as well as the idiocy of our male nakama being in full swing. Of course, I'm used to it by now."

"Yeah, I guess I still have some things to learn about guys."

Nami gave a shifty grin as she lightly held on to Vivi's hand. She moved a bit closer to her and started to whisper into the princess's ear. "But guys can wait, though. I want to keep you for myself for a bit longer."

A little titter came from Vivi afterwards as she playfully pushed Nami's face away. "Nami…actually, I have something I really need to ask you. Well, I could really ask anyone on the ship, but I think I'd be most comfortable asking you."

"What is it, hun?"

"Why does Captain Luffy…why does he…he always…he never thinks about himself…"

"No, he doesn't."

"He's putting everything off…just to…help me and my kingdom…just because…"

"Not the first time that he's saved someone from a living hell. Zoro was about to executed, Usopp's…uh…possible girlfriend was about to be killed…"

"Usopp has a girlfriend?" Vivi interrupted with a tone of surprise.

Nami chuckled a bit before answering, "Yep, only one of the guys that has someone. Of course, I'm not counting Sanji's most likely 75 lovers all over East Blue."

"I would think so, but at least he puts as much heart in his cooking as he does in trying to woo us. He could make some of the royal chefs humble. Anyways, Nami?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"Has he helped you out? I'm assuming that he has a bit since obviously you swear to him as your captain."

Nami looked down at the sea below the two and slightly blushed from embarrassment. She never told the newcomer everything that he did for her in Cocoyashi Villiage. How he brought down a ruthless fishman pirate and freed her hometown.

"Luffy…I owe him…over a hundred lifetimes for what he's done to help me. To help my friends. To help my family. To everyone. I'm sure if reincarnation exists, my spirit will find his, and we'd set sail again. Even if sailing's done on land or even in space. I'm sure the other guys would probably do it as well."

"I'd love to sail with you all again…of course, part of it would be so I still be with you. When my spirit reincarnates, will you be my navigator so I can come back to you all again?"

"Of course, Vivi. I'd do anything."

Vivi smiled as she looked out to sea. It'd be wonderful, the six of them sailing out in another life. She didn't have to worry about her people; she was just another sailor on a ship with five people that she loved with all her heart. No royal lineage, no Baroque Works on her tail, no worrying about being found out, just sailing one as far the ocean took her.

At the same time, Vivi knew that was for another time, another life. Now all she had was the five people that she loved, despite not being the smartest in the world. She leaned over to Nami and lightly kissed her on the lips. They grabbed each other's hands and slowly walked back to their quarters, just looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, my Navigator."

"I love you too, my Princess."

At that time, there wasn't Baroque Works. There wasn't any haste to be made for anything. There was only a thief and a princess in love. And the four most oblivious men in the world.


End file.
